call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Camo
Weapon Camos are alternate skins to guns in Call of Robloxia 5. These camos can be purchased through Reichbux, or in some cases, Robux. Standard Camos This will go in order from least kills required to most. * Snow (350$ & 25 kills) - Adds a snow pattern to your gun. * Cherry Blossom (550$ & 50 kills) - Adds a pattern consisting of cherries to your gun. * Jungle (750$ & 100 kills) - Adds a woodlands pattern to your gun. * Hexagon (950$ & 150 kills) - Adds a hexagon pattern to your gun. * MC Gold (1500$ & 200 kills) - Adds a golden pattern from a familiar game to your gun. * MC Diamond (2100$ & 250 kills) - Adds a diamond pattern from a familiar game to your gun. * Pink Panther (2450$ & 300 kills) - Adds a pink cheetah-like pattern to your gun. * Red Hex (2650$ & 400 kills) - Adds an elusive futuristic black-and-red hexagon pattern to your gun. * Blue Hex (3000$ & 450 kills) - Adds an elusive blue hexagon pattern to your gun. Available only to those who have mastered their weapons. Gamepass Camos These camos require actual Robux to obtain, but they can be applied instantly to any gun. Ordered from lowest to highest in price, Tix conversion values valid as of August 8, 2015; Robux = R$; Tix = T * Desert Sand (15R$ - 228T) - Adds a sandy pattern to your gun. * Imperial Jade (25R$ - 381T) - Adds a dragon-green pattern to your gun. * Hot Pink (65R$ - 991T) - Adds a distinctly girly pattern to your gun. * Black Obsidian (100R$ - 1525T) - Adds a soot-black pattern to your gun. * Crimson Blood (125R$ - 1905T) - Soaks your gun with the blood of your enemies. * Gold (125R$ - 1905T) - Adds a golden pattern to your gun. * Diamond (200R$ - 3049T) - Adds a diamond pattern to your gun. Notes * The MC Gold and MC Diamond camos refer to the popular game Minecraft. * Before the big update, Snow Camo was free, and the only way to obtain other camos is through gamepass. After the big update, Snow camo is the first camo to be unlocked, and a myriad of other camos that are subsequently unlocked were added. * Blue Hex is the item that needs the most kills to obtain in the game. * There are camos that are available for purchase at the exact same kill count as their attachments. Here is a brief list of all of them: ** Cherry Blossom and Suppressor: 50 kills ** Jungle and Aperture Sight/Bipod: 100 kills ** Hexagon and Dual/Speed Reloader/Sawed Off: 150 kills ** MC Diamond and Drum Mag/Telescopic Sight: 250 kills * Snow Camo is the only camo in the classic version to be available without gamepass in the new version. * There was no camo in the original Call of Duty: World At War.